


Dire Desire

by Blackcupboard (blackcupboard)



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Discussions of Mental Health problem, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Relationship(s), Romance, bad mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcupboard/pseuds/Blackcupboard
Summary: Their paths intertwined even after 10 years of being apart. Fate or Happenstance? WIll they find their way back to each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Very first fic! Please comment your views. Open to Constructive Criticisms. Just a quick rundown before you read:  
1\. Bughead broke up in Whyte Wrym parking lot and never reconciled. (no iconic moment of 2.12 but they've slept together before.)  
2\. Jughead didn't sacrificed himself to Ghoulies.  
3\. Hal cooper was Blackhood as found by Betty.

Betty fumbled with her keys as she tried to open the door to her apartment in NYC with her laptop and files in one hand, her office bag hanging on her shoulder and grocery bag in the other hand. Absently cursing, she opened the door and plopped the groceries and her files on her kitchen counter and poured herself a glass of water. Frantically rubbing her temples with her with fingers in order to dull the pounding headache, she kicked her heels and sat on the couch in her living room and fell asleep within a matter of few minutes. This wasn’t the first time it happened. This has become her routine after spending 5 years in her job working and becoming one of the top attorneys in New York today. She went Harvard to study law and got a job in one of the finest and oddly enough, well paying law firm.

And she made the most of it.

Worked hard and reached where she is today, with her picture printed on the cover of _New York Times Magazine:‘Elizabeth Cooper’s Journey to the Top’. _

Her mother had been so proud to see it that she bought copies and delivered it to everyone in Riverdale herself along with a speech of why her _Elizabeth _is the best. Not just that why her _Elizabeth is better than their kids. _She was so embarrassed when Fred Andrews called her to congratulate her and told her how her mother ambushed every single person in Riverdale and sang the song of her success to them.

Everyone in Riverdale had called to congratulate her and tell her how proud they were because after all, she has been the Riverdale Sweetheart even after 10 years of leaving that town. The perfect girl-next-door. _Perfect, _she used to hate that word. But not now. Because she herself has become a perfectionist, unknowingly- yes but she has become Alice Cooper. Her worst nightmare has come true.

She was soundly asleep when door bell startled her awake. Rubbing sleep from her eyes and ache from her head, she opened the door revealing a very excited Veronica.

“V? what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to pick you up for our girls-night which happens to be diminishing these days since you are so busy in putting people behind bars.” Veronica said while roaming around in Betty’s apartment like a detective trying to find clue in an active murder investigation. “Put your comfiest clothes on. We have a lot of things ahead of us.” Veronica declared ignoring an irritated and tired Betty. She loved her best friend. So much. But in times like these she wished Veronica would just leave her alone so she can go back to falling asleep like dead. But she knew it’s been long since they both spent _their girl time _together. So she downed two aspirins and went to her closet to change.

“You kicked Archie out again. You didn’t have to do that V. I know we’re not the best of friends we used to be, but we can be civil you know.” Betty sighed as she recalled his childhood best friend who hasn’t talked to her in 10 years in absence of Veronica. Sure when V was around they would talk around the bush or more accurately Archie would acknowledge her presence after dagger like glares been thrown at his way by his wife. But nothing more than that. He wouldn’t talk to her playfully and tease her as they used to do in their teens. Because he finds her responsible for the fact that the core four can’t hangout together anymore which she as well feels is true but doesn’t say it out loud.

“Oh no, I didn’t he wanted to spend some time with people from his band and I wanted to hang out with you so problem solved.” Veronica lied trying to avoid a certain raven-haired man Archie has been hanging out with. She also knew about the tension between her best friend and her husband and tried her best to minimize any interaction between the two of them and save herself from being caught in the crossfire.

“Okay. But I’ll leave early. I have court tomorrow.” Betty told Veronica as they both entered Veronica’s apartment decidedly ignoring Veronica’s white lie.

*********

“Are you ready for tomorrow, Jones?” his editor/ confidante/ only friend in New York besides Archie, Sabrina asked him.

“No, I don’t think I ever will be, Sabs.” He said in all honesty. “I don’t know why people need to ask me questions in person. Can’t they just ask me on social media or better, email me?”

She laughed at his hermit-like, reclusive self. “Oh Jones, I bet no one can peg you as a romance novelist ever. Anyhow, your meet is tomorrow at a cafe called Books ‘n Brew at 11:30 am. I’ll text you the address. Don’t be late, sweety.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there, _Sweety_” he said with his hand air quoting.

He never knew why she called him these words which are clearly used by someone in a romantic relationship. They were far from anything within circumference of romance. She liked to tease him and she was just affable like that. He knew that. And he was so grateful to her and her belief in him all these years when he was struggling to get his book only be read by someone, let alone publish, so he would gladly tolerate these tantrums she throws his way.

He entered his apartment in Brooklyn and found Archie spread on his couch in the living room, with his one leg resting on the armrest and beer bottle swinging in his hand with Netflix on TV.

“Oh! I didn’t realize I entered your apartment.” He said with his voice laced with sarcasm but Archie being Archie said, “What no Jug! It’s your apartment.” “I just came here to meet you. It’s been so long.” Said Archie with his eyes flinging between him and TV, void of emotions his words were trying to deliver.

“We met last week Archie.” Jug said while flopping his messenger bag on the coffee table.

“Oh yeah right. I forgot. Since you live in this crappy neighbourhood so far from us. Please Jug, please find an apartment somewhere else. Me and Ronnie can help.”

“I’m fine here, Archie. It’s not that bad. Besides, it takes only 15 minutes from your apartment to mine, Arch.”

“Urgh…fine. Whatever, dude. I don’t know why I even asked you in the first place.” Archie said concentrating back on to the movie.

“Did Ronnie kick you out again?” Jughead asked Archie trying to change the subject.

“Yeah she is having Be- her friend over for her Girl Time which involves wine and spa. So she needs the whole house to herself.”

_Betty. _He was going to say. He knew that but what he didn’t know was why Archie was so scared to say her name in front of him, even after 10 years.

“It’s okay, Arch. You can say her name. It’s been 10 years. I’m over it.”

Except he’s not. He still loves her. He does. He still hates himself for pushing her away. He still hates that she left without so much a word to him. She owed him that much. He’s mad at her for not telling him. He hates that he’s mad at her. He hates that he feels that way.

Archie’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. “I’m ordering pizza. Do you want anything?”

“No. I’m tired. I’m gonna sleep. Plus I’ve a meet and greet tomorrow.” Jughead said making his way to his bedroom.

“Oh. Okay. G’night Jug. And oh, I’ll sleep here tonight since--”

“I already know that, Arch. Turn off the lights before you sleep, okay.”

Jughead went to his bedroom and fell on his bed as sleep hauled him within minutes.

*********


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! It's been a week since I posted the first chapter and I'm blown away by the response I got. Thank you so much y'all. I'm already in love with you guys. I'm short of words to express my thanks. Keep sending your love.  
Anyways pumpkins, here's a new chapter with a bit of angst and well a twist?  
Read to find out. Also I've decided that I'll post a new chapter every friday. There can be a hiatus sometimes, since I'm a collge student and I've hell a lot of assignments but I'll try my best. Now I'll stop Rambling.  
Enjoy!

Betty came back to her apartment after her impromptu rendezvous with Veronica, glimpses of a certain ocean-blue eyed, raven haired man invading her mind no matter how hard she tries to push them back. Her heart betrays her. Thoughts of a brooding beanie wearing clad resurfacing time and time again. Not that they ever left. The thoughts and feelings she couldn’t get a hold of. Feelings of hurt, anger…….._love?_

_Untill it sticks.<strike></strike>_

_UNTILL IT STICKS.<strike></strike>_

_Well, it stuck, _she thought wryly. There hasn’t been one day OR NIGHT she hasn’t thought about him and sobbed herself to sleep. _Until it sticks, _he had said and since then she hasn’t been able to part with the lingering pain she felt in the parking lot of Whyte Wrym. Standing alone. Waiting for him to come back. And then, being disappointed. She tried. She really did. Called him. Texted him. Even went to his trailer a several times. Only to be pushed out. Only to be reminded that he doesn’t need her anymore. That he doesn’t want her anymore. That he has much more important and well, not so important things to do. But not her. She isn’t important. Not anymore anyways.<strike></strike>

_We were on borrowed time, indeed. _The thought has been wedged in her mind since the day she went to his trailer for the very last time and the splinters it left behind scraping and rubbing her until there’s just aching flesh, raw and tender.

_“I’m going to meet him, V. At least to tell him that I’m leaving for college.” Betty told her best friend sitting in her’s and Jughead’s favourite booth at Pop’s._

_ “Are you sure, B? The last time you went there, he literally yelled at you for coming to see him, in the front of whole Whyte Wyrm.”<strike></strike>_

_ “I know V, but it isn’t fair of me if I leave Riverdale without saying goodbye. We were friends long before. I don’t want to ruin that.” Betty said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “Just like I ruin everything” she whispered under her breath so quietly that her best friend who sat in a chair opposite to her didn’t ever hear her. <strike></strike>_

_“Okay B, whatever you think is fine.” And thus she went. She went to see him at his trailer in the evening after being yelled at by her mother for doing so.<strike></strike>_

_ Just as she was about to knock on the trailer door, she heard a voice. “You look stressed, Juggie.”<strike></strike>_

_A voice of a girl.<strike></strike>_

_Betty’s stomach started churning, trying to determine whom this feminine voice belongs to. This wasn’t Toni’s. She was sure of this. No this voice belonged to someone else. <strike></strike>_

_“Yes, Milda, I’m very tired. And a little drunk too. But mostly tired.” Says Jughead with amusement very heavy in his voice.<strike></strike>_

_Milda. Who is this fucking Milda? What kind of name is Milda? <strike></strike>_

_And then she heard a voice. A moan. <strike></strike>_

_She impended a little closer to the door. And OH MY GOD.<strike></strike>_

_People on the other side of the door were kissing. Sorry correction not kissing but heavily making out. And then…<strike></strike>_

_“Wait, wait…. What about your northside princess?”<strike></strike>_

_“Arghh….we broke up, okay? And I don’t wanna talk about her while I’m with you. Let’s get back to what we were doing.”<strike></strike>_

_She heard a giggle from other side of the door and the voices faded away slowly._

_Betty felt like her world has stopped. <strike></strike>_

_Jughead was moving on. <strike></strike>_

_No, Jughead has moved on.<strike></strike>_

_And after that she never went to his trailer. _

_Because Jughead wasn’t his to visit now. <strike></strike>_

The buzz of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly wiped her tears and her bloody hands due to her old habit she just couldn’t escape. Turning off the reminder for tomorrow’s case on her phone, she went to her bedroom waiting for sleep to sway her.

*********

Betty entered her office with coffee in her one hand and files of the case she nailed just half an hour ago in the other.

“Good morning Ms. Cooper. Congratulations on the case. I’ve a call waiting for you and then there’s a deposition scheduled in two hours from now.”

“Thank You Bella. Transfer the call and I need the file for that case.” Betty told her assistant Bella as she sipped her coffee- black with no sugar.

“And oh! Bella, tell Samuel that I asked him to join me in that deposition.”

“Ah ma’am Mr. Gold is on leave today. He’s out of town.”

“Oh well. Okay. Thank you Bella.” Betty sent a text to Samuel just as Bella left her office.

_Where are you?_

_Paris!!!!!_

_What? When did you leave? And why didn’t you tell me._

_You would’ve tagged yourself along and ruined my trip._

_Ha ha. Very funny. When are you coming back?_

_3rd semptember. Gotta go. Bye. Enjoy court without me._

_What! That’s three weeks. Anyways, bye. Enjoy paris._

Betty sighed and put her phone back on her desk and started working. She had many cases lined up these days and she worked her ass off on these cases, day and night without break. _No need to be lazy Elizabeth. A little overtime wouldn’t kill you. _Alice Cooper’s voice piercing through her even after years. She took a deep breath and dived back into her work.

*********

Jughead entered the café and started scanning the room for Sabrina.

_Please Sabs. Don’t tell me you’re not here yet. _He thought just as someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a man with excruciatingly huge smile plastered on his face. “Hi Mr. Jones. My name is Connor Olive. I’ll be hosting this event. This way please.” Said the man as he ushered him to the small area which supposedly was backstage.

“Hey there handsome. You’re just on time.” Sabrina came out of the wooden book racks. He was about pass a comment about the whole situation just when Sabrina cut him off and said, “Save it Jay. I’m really not in a mood for black-comedy.” Jughead gave a playful shrug and followed her to the audience.

Jughead sat on the chair beside Connor and Sabrina, gaping at the audience in the room, taking deep breaths and trying to curb his looming anxiety. Just as Connor introduced Jughead to the crowd, questions started coming right up. Some readers gave him compliments and some asked him questions about his perspective on choosing a story which involves such a dark plot as a son being killed by his father and finding inspiration and romance in gloomy town. Jughead was deeply absorbed in explaining the theme of his book as an answer to a question, when the door of the café bursted open revealing cops.

_What the hell. _Thought Jughead just when police officer came to the three panelist showing them a piece of paper somewhat resembling court papers.

“Mr. Jones. This is NYPD. You are under arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... What do you think? (P.S. This reminded me of Lili's tweet after the Season 3 Finale.)  
Comment below your thoughts and suggestions and even my mistakes. Open for all and everything. Thank you.


	3. Rollar Coaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm blown away by the love y'll gave me. Thank you so so so very much. I'm literally out of words.   
Anyways lovlies, here's the new chapter.  
Enjoy!

CHAPTER-3

Under Arrest

“Mr. Jones, you are under Arrest for plagiarism and copyright infringement. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be against you in the court of Law.”

“What the hell! Who sued him?” Sabrina jumped up in between the cops and Jughead.

“Ma’am you can come to the station and all the information will be provided to you.”

“Sabs, I didn’t do anything.” Jughead said as soon he found his voice back. _Guess what, Jones luck came into action_, he thought crookedly.

“I know, sweety. Don’t worry I’ll get everything sorted.”

Jughead was dragged down to the station with his hand cuffed at back, sweat beads on his forehead and panic running through his whole body.

_I didn’t do it. I didn’t do anything. _He kept murmuring it like a mantra, more like trying to convince himself.

Jughead always thought that. All the _events _that happened in his young life were his fate. His destiny. His destiny to face everything he went through from his mom leaving to the behemothic historical serpent destruction. But he never thought that he would live to see a day where his one true belief in himself would be questioned. He never thought that the most certain thing about him, his love for writing would fall under the examination. But it did and he was ravaged.

The screech of tyres broke Jughead’s repeated plea to himself and he looked up to find that they’ve reached the station. As soon as he was ushered to the room with a table and two chairs, he found Sabrina sitting on one fidgeting with her phone, anger and anxiety oozing out of her. A breath, he didn’t know he was holding until then, left him as soon as he saw her. He bounced on the other chair as soon as the guard uncuffed him.

“Please tell me you found something, Sabs. Please, anything. I didn’t do it. I didn’t. I swear.” Jughead was losing it. Anxiety closing in on him. He was about to collapse when Sabrina said,

“Honey, calm down. Have some water. I know you didn’t do anything Jug, I know. And yes, I’ve talked to the Sheriff. It’s for The Sweetwater Sinners. The second book of the series. I’ve also called a lawyer. They say they’ll be here in about an hour. Meanwhile, the paperwork has already been started by them and you’ll be out of here as soon as they get here. Don’t worry Juggie, I’ll get you out of here.” Sabrina pushed the glass of water towards him, trying to calm him down. She was not only his editor, she was his best and well, only friend he found in Newyork. She knew Jughead’s potential. Moreover, she knew him as a person. She knew he could never do such a thing.

“Thank you so much Sabs. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m here for you, darling. I’ve always got your back. And oh, I almost forgot, I’ve called you friend Archie Andrews too. He said he’ll reach here as soon as possible.”

Jughead sighed with relief and felt anxiety leaving his body. It was okay, though only momentarily.

*********

Betty was in her office trying to decipher the strategy to defend a man accused of killing his wife by stabbing her in the heart and dumping her in the backyard, claiming that he’s innocent when her assistant knocked on her door and snooped her head in.

“Come in.” Betty said, eyes fixed on the screen in front of her. “Bella?” Betty looked up from her screen and found her assistant standing nervously.

“Ms. Cooper, actually, urgh…..” Bella dreaded the conversation she was assigned to do, knowing the temper her boss can achieve in the matter of a few seconds.

“Did you do something you were not supposed to, Bella?” Betty asked noting the hesitation of the meek, short African-American woman in front of her.

“No! no, Ms. Cooper. Actually, I’ve been told to inform you that a new case has been assigned to you.”

“Okay….. But why you were hesitating to say that?” Betty looked at her assistant with confusion on her face as she motioned for her to sit.

“It’s a plagiarism and copyright infringement suit.”

“WHAT! But I don’t handle these type of case. I’m a criminal defence attorney for God’s sake. I don’t handle these petty fights between two nerdy dweebs claiming that the other stole their fucked up fairy tales. This is Samuel’s expertise not mine.” Betty took almost too much pride in what she have achieved over the years and considered that while these type of suits bring in a lot of money, they were not her line of interest.

“I know, Ma’am but Mr. Gold is not available and all of his suits are distributed to the other attorneys. You didn’t have any until this suit came just fifteen minutes ago. The clients asked for the best attorney we have and therefore, the suit was transferred to you.”

“Ah, Samuel, perfect timing as usual.” Betty groaned rubbing her temples trying to subside the pain in her head.

“There’s one more thing…” Bella sounding unsure asking for permission to continue.

“Go on.”

“The paperwork for bail has already been started but you have to reach there within an hour to sign the papers and get the formalities done.”

“Well, now it’s just forty minutes left. We’ll see if I can beat the Newyork traffic.” Betty sighed as she looked at her watch and collected her bag to move towards elevator out of her office.

Miraculously finding much less traffic on the streets, Betty made it to the station seven minutes early from the supposed time.

_Lucky client. _She thought and chuckled to herself as she parked her car and marched down towards the station.

“Hi. Could you tell me where’s Ms. Sabrina Spellma...” Betty was enquiring at the reception when a turquoise-blue eyed blonde interrupted her.

“Ms. Elizabeth Cooper? Hi, I’m Sabrina Spellman. I believe you are here for the case. I just received a heads up from your firm.” Betty nodded and reached her hand out to shake with her.

“Yes. I’ve been told the charge is for plagiarism and copyright infringement.”

“Yes. But that’s all they’ve told me. I’ve trying to get information out of them but they just won’t budge.”

“That’s typical police harassment. I’ll have a talk with them and then I’ll see you in meeting room.”

“Okay thank you so much. I’ll go tell him you’ve reached here. He’s been pretty tensed.”

“Just tell him everything will be fine.” Betty assured Sabrina placing a hand on her shoulder. The other blonde smiled and moved towards the meeting room.

Betty went towards the sheriff’s office and completed all the paperwork and made back towards the meeting room.

Just as she was entering the meeting room, she saw her client and she froze.

_Oh my God._

_No. No, this can’t be happening. This can’t be real. No. No. _

_Shit. SHIT._

Sabrina’s voice brought her out of her trance.

“Oh hey, Ms. Cooper, This is Jughead Jones. Hon, she’s our lawyer, Ms. Elizabeth Cooper.” Jughead had the same effect of seeing her just as Betty. He blinked his eyes, pinched his hand to make himself believe he wasn’t dreaming. This was Elizabeth Cooper. Betty Cooper. His betty Cooper. _No, not my Betty Cooper. Just Betty Cooper_, he thought. He couldn’t believe the last 3 hours of his life. He felt like he was riding a roller coaster with no safety measures at all. A bump and he would fall and die.

Betty couldn’t believe her eyes. Trying to process everything around her. _Jughead Jones. Jughead. His Juggie. Well, not anymore. He was there. He was arrested. She was his lawyer. Shit._

She found her strength back and moved towards the empty chair in the room and sat setting her bag down at her side, looking towards the man with those ocean blue eyes she always felt drowning in. The man she has loved so deerly in her high school. The man who broke her heart. The man who didn’t left her thoughts even after all these ten years. The man she was still hopelessly in love with. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, if you liked the chapter. Comments your thoughts, suggestions, theories or literally anything. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter on next friday. I love y'll. *muaahh*


	4. Am I Dreaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. It's been so long since I last posted. I'm so sorry for the delay. The college has been keeping me crazy. Plus my anxiety has been acting up. I'm sorry if you feel it in the chapter. Sorry again for the delay. I thought I owe you guys, so here's the next chapter.  
Enjoy, sweethearts!

“Hi.”

Jughead felt his blood leaving his body. _Of all the attorneys in New York, she is the one Sabs found for me._ He blinked his eyes refusing to believe all this was true. He felt like he was going to throw up. Elizabeth Cooper. The Elizabeth Cooper was his attorney. _Life has a funny way, _he thought.

As much as he hates to admit, he never really moved on from those golden locks, those pearl green eyes, those plum lips, that vicious smile and that fucking mind of her. She was a frolic mystery and he craved every second to be the shamus. _She looks so freaking sexy, _Jughead thought and then felt ashamed for thinking so. But she did look beautiful as ever. In her navy blue skirt suit hugging her in all the right places, showing off her long legs, her blonde waves reaching her elbows now out of their signature ponytail, she was tempting and he was gone.

“I will be taking up your case. The bail has already been processed and signed for. You should be free any minute now.”

Betty felt her mouth drying. She felt she was going to pass out. She couldn’t get the words out of her mouth. Her hands were trembling. Fingers itching to curl and break the skin. She felt numb. Her brain running at lightning speed trying to process the scenario in front of her and get herself to speak something. This was Jughead, the man she once used to be able to talk to about everything, and now she couldn’t say more than a one syllable word. It was pathetic really, they grew up together, they were friends before they were lovers, but here she was at a loss for any words, loosing herself in those eyes. _Ah those fucking eyes, _she blushed at her thought and tried to distract herself.

“The charge on you is for plagiarism and copyright infringement. That on your book called The sweetwater secrets, which is the second book of the series, is that correct Mr. Jones?” _Mr. Jones. _The words taste so strange and yet so familiar on her lips.

“Yes, that is correct, but I didn’t do anything. Believe me, I didn’t. It was all my own.” Jughead pleaded like a child with his honest eyes wide with horror and panic which made Betty wanting to hug him and cry her heart out. Just tell him everything’s gonna be okay and that she would never let anything happen to him.

“I know, Ju--- Mr. Jones. Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay.” Betty swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked her tears away.

“Everything’s going to be fine Juggie. Calm down okay.” Sabrina tried to console him and linked her hand with him. Betty felt as someone stabbed her in the heart all over again. Just as it happened 10 years ago. Betty felt her stomach sink when the guard in the room interrupted her thoughts-

“No touching.”

Sabrina was about to pull her hand away when Betty stood up, “Excuse you! Care to explain why the hell they can’t touch.”

“Just the rules ma’am. He’s a convict.”

“Well let me refresh your memory, _sir, _he is not a convict. He is here just on the basis of suspicion AND his bail has already been granted. So before I say some sweet things about you to the sheriff you better not interrupt.” Betty said and looked towards her client founding an open mouthed Jughead and a smiling Sabrina.

“I knew I made the best choice calling your firm. Anyways I have to make few calls, so please excuse me. Honey, I’ll be right outside if you need me. Okay?” Sabina looked from Betty to Jughead and made her move to leave the room.

“Betty…” Jughead looked at the blonde beauty in front of him trying to gather his words.

“Mr. Jones, I’ll need you to come down to my office so that we can get a few details regarding the case. I’ll let you know about the working when you reach there. Here is my card. You can call my office to let me know when are you coming.” Betty said quickly interrupting Jughead dreading the conversation she knew he intended to begin she passed him her card and made her cue to leave just when a voice stopped her.

“Jug, man, are you okay? I saw Sabrina outsi….. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?” Archie screamed from the top of his lungs as soon as he saw Betty.

“Arch…. I was just leaving.” Betty ran out of the door ignoring the voices behind her blinking her tears away.

She ran towards her car and drove out of the station as quickly as possible. She pulled over in the parking lot of her firm and took a deep breath, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. She cried her eyes out.

Mascara running down her cheeks.

_Why, why now. Why, out of nowhere._

Her nails dugging deep in her palms, streams of blood flowing down from her hands staining the leather seats of her car. Her breath increasing rapidly, so did her heartbeat. She felt difficult to breathe. Tears flowing down her face, the walls closing in on her. She felt dizzy. The blood from her palms smudged on her face as she tried to wipe her tears off. She rubbed her hands furiously getting frustrated from herself and hit the steering wheel as her anxiety took over her, letting out a gut-wrenching sob.

_This was not supposed to happen. _

_He wasn’t supposed to be my client. _

_No please no. why, why. _

_No. _Betty shaked her head wishing the thoughts would leave her mind.

She sat there alone in the parking lot in her car.

_Not the first time of having a panic attack in parking lot, huh. _She thought ironically, eventually coming down from her attack, fixing up her face and ready to head back to her office pasting _Alice Cooper approved _smile on her face, like she didn’t just meet the love of her life after 10 years an hour ago, like she didn’t just had a panic attack in the parking lot few minutes ago. She was Elizabeth Cooper, known to hide her emotions so well that sometimes she would believe them to be untrue. Her smile mocking the emotions her heart felt ripping it apart piece by piece. But she was Elizabeth Cooper, energetic, hardworking, cheerful, Elizabeth Cooper.

*********

~_At the station~_

“Why the hell was that woman here?” Archie was furious after seeing Betty at the station. Moreover, he was confused as to why Jughead would call her in such a situation when she was the one who left him alone ten years ago. When she was the one to abandon Jughead when he needed her the most, with his neck deep into serpent water. “You called her for your help. After everything that happened she was the first person you thought of?”

“What! No that’s not true Arch. I didn’t call her. Sabrina did. She’s my lawyer. And please keep your voice down Sabs doesn’t know about ….my past….with her.”

“Why is she your lawyer? The other attorneys in this city are not dead. I wouldn’t let that woman ruin you again. I’ll get you another lawyer….” Archie rambled when Jughead interrupted him.

“Archie stop. I didn’t choose her. Sabrina did. I told you that already and if she thinks Betty is good then she is. I wouldn’t fight her. Nor I want you to interfere. All I need from you right now is support. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” Archie sighed in defeat. Even though he was not convinced with the whole ex-girlfriend-turned-attorney situation, he opted not to argue with his best friend right now.

Later, after being released from the station, Jughead entered his apartment exhausted from the events of the day. He sat on the edge of his bed and the whole day rewinded in his mind. He wasn’t sure how he got hauled up in unfortunate unwanted business of court. He was arrested, dragged to the station and got bailed by his attorney within few hours. His attorney, Betty Cooper or as she proposed, Elizabeth Cooper. She looked different yet the same.

_Guess not everything that happened today was bad. _While he thought that this day made to his book of _the worst days in my life, _it wasn’t so bad because he saw her. After ten years, he saw her today again here to pull him out of his darkness. To help him in worst of his situations. She was here. The mere thought pulled her lips into a smile and he fell asleep within the angelic thoughts of Betty Cooper.

Tomorrow, he gets to see her again. Talk to her. Again. 

Just few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.....??? Tell me in the comments your theories. Who do you think sued him? And did Jughead really copied someone else's work? What is Archie going to do? How will Betty and Jughead face each other again?  
I want to know what do y'll think. So please take a few minutes to write it down.  
Also, you guys must have noticed how ridiculously attractive I find Lili. Thus, the whole idea of her being in skirt suit is another level sexy. Plus, ah cole's eyes. I can stare at those eye all day long......  
Anyways, see you soon with the next chapter.


	5. Best Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God!!!!!!!! It's been so long since I posted.  
mostly because I wasn't happy with this chapter. I am still not. But whatever. I probably edited this about 7 times and thus it took so long.  
It's just kind of a filler chapter. Nothing too much just little bit of angst.  
Enjoy lovelies.

Betty went to her office with a strange feeling. She knew facing Jughead today wasn’t going to be an easy task. She was nervous, yes, but there was a little part of her that was excited too. After all these years she couldn’t get rid of the giddy feeling inside of her everytime she sees him. _Get a hold over yourself, Elizabeth_, she scolded herself in the infamous Alice Cooper Voice.

The meeting went insanely quick, much to their relief, which partly might have to do with the presence of four other people in the room.

As it turned out that Jughead was sued by a Mr. Preston for his book ‘The Sweetwater Secrets’ and that Mr. Preston claimed that the story was stolen from his book called ‘Homicide’.

Betty told them about the court procedures and prepped them about the questions they might face. “Mr. Jones, I might need to put you on the stand. It’s not hundred percent yet but it could make a good impression on the jury if you tell your story yourself.” Sensing his hesitation, Betty was about to tell him that it’s his decision and he’s not obligated, when Sabrina swooped in.

“Babe, you don’t need to if you aren’t comfortable. I’m sure we can find another—"

“No.” Jughead cut her off and held the gaze of his attorney. “I can do this. I will testify.”

“Okay.” Betty said quietly, her face with a small hint of smile trying to show up. She believed in Jughead even after all these years. He knew that he can do whatever he wants with the littlest bit of encouragement and she had provided him that whenever he needed until he didn’t need her anymore. Sabrina replacing her in Jughead’s life twisted something inside of her. Her eyes were on the verge of spilling when Jughead said, “and please call me Jughead.” With this, she cracked. Before anyone can witness her breakdown she finished their meeting. “So, I’ll see you in court tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Yes. I…. yes. Tomorrow.” Jughead stuggled with his words. His mind racing at lightning speed. He wanted to say so much but failing to form a sentence. He felt another opportunity slipping from his hands. _Once again chickened out. _His mind wandering off to vexatious memories stinging his heart every now and then.

_Jughead was leaning on the counter of Whyte Wrym, cigarette dangling between his fingers, a habit which was the result of his loiter with the gang, chatting with Toni when the serpents beside him started whispering. He turned to follow their line of gaze and froze. Their stood Betty Cooper in her pastel sweaters and keds standing, her eyes searching for him. He met her gaze and saw a glinttwinkle in her eyes. And then she was walking towards him._

_“Oh Crap.” Toni muttered as she witnessed the scene in front of her. _

_“Jug…” Betty said, her voice quivering as she saw the ferocity in his eyes._

_“What are you doing here?” Jughead’s voice irritated._

_“I came to see you. I wanted to talk to you…….. and apologize.” Betty lifted her hands to frame his face when he caught of her wrists and pulled back._

_“What? Why? There’s nothing left between us to talk Betty. Can’t you get this in your stupid little head?” Jughead winced at his choice of words but his face refused to show that. _

_“Jug, no please. Don't do this. I can fix this. I promise. We—“_

_“Uh uh. No Betty, there is nothing to fix. You know that. We were destined to fail Betty. We knew that. You knew that. But we persuaded this anyway. But now it’s crystal clear, we, us, this relationship, it’ll never work.”_

_“Jug, please don’t say that. No please, it’s us we can work through it. We can.”_

_“But I don’t want to work this through, Betty. I can’t do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. I’m done. We’re done. For good.” Jughead maintained a perfect poker face.The whole whyte wrym now looking at the yelling Jughead and crying Betty._

_“Jug, why are you saying this, I love you.” Betty all but cried as she tried to hold his hands when Jughead backed up from her. “But I don’t. Not anymore. But hey, what do you care, huh? Now that you finally have Archie kiss you. You got what you always wanted.” Betty’s eyes went wide at his statement. How? How did he know that? Archie didn’t tell him, did he? Betty’s mind was reeling all the information when Jughead gave just the answer to her questions. _

_“And the fact that I came to know about this from school kids’ gossip made it worse. You lied to me, Betty. I asked you and you lied to my face. But hey, nothing new to expect from a perfect, pretentious northsider, huh. Leave me alone. Enjoy your perfect life with Archie Andrews. I don't want your drama anymore.” The crowd laughed out loud at Jughead's statements._

_“Jug, please." Betty pleaded. Fat tears spilling down her face._

_“I said leave me alone Betty. I don’t want to see your face. Ever again.” Jughead yelled at her. His heart wrenched. His tears threatening to spill. But his face showing nothing but anger, spitting fire. He needed to do this, he thought. He needed to this to keep her safe. He tried to reason with himself but that didn’t make it any less hurtful. He kept his face from showing any emotion because he knew how easily she can read him._

_Betty looked at him. Her eyes swollen from crying. The lump in her throat keeping her voice to break out. She looked into his eyes. Trying to find dishonesty, instead met with anger and disgust. He really doesn’t love me anymore, she thought. The spectators, clearly enjoying a northsider, that too Alice Cooper’s daughter being humiliated in front of the whole bar. Betty somehow made herself to move and left the place as fast as she could. She all but ran until she was out of Jughead’s sight._

_“That was pretty intense.” Toni pushed a drink towards him as he moved back towards the counter._

_“Don’t Toni. Not right now.” He gulped his drink and left the wrym._

“Jughead. Did you listen to anything I just said.” Sabrina’s voice pulled him back from his memories.

“Um… sorry. What did you say?”

“I said that this lawyer Elizabeth Cooper is good. I think our case is in good hands. Don’t you think?”

“Yes. Yes, definitely. It is. It is in the best hands.” Jughead replied as he laid his head on the window pane and let himself once again swamp in the memories of the said blonde beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a thumbs up if you like this chapter. Comment down your thoughts, views, suggestions, criticisms, basically everything.  
next chapter coming up with court drama. YAYAY!!  
See you soon.


	6. Let's Get Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words are not enough to express my love, you guys. Y'll are amazing. Please keeeeep supporting.   
I love you'll.  
Enjoy.

Betty’s heart was pounding violently in her chest. She entered the court and spotted Jughead sitting in the front at the defendant’s table waiting for her. She reached the table and smiled towards him and nodded at Sabrina who was sitting in the front row in the gallery.

“Hi.” Jughead said as he returned her smile.

“Hi. Are you nervous?” Betty sat down beside him and glanced towards his defined fetching face.

“Yeah. A little.” Jughead said and let out a chuckle.

“Don’t be. It’s gonna be okay. Just keep your answers short and to the point. Do not elaborate unless asked. ” Betty nodded and somehow found the courage and laid her hand over his. Jughead stilled under her touch but relaxed eventually. Even after ten years that still seems to work, he thought and chuckled at the thought. He was about to put his hand over hers when their moment got rudely interrupted.

“Well, well, if this isn’t Elizabeth Cooper herself.” Jughead followed the source of the voice and found a brawny, virile man standing behind Betty smirking at her. She pulled her hand away and stood to face the man.

“Aldric Steve. Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Betty said and crossed her arms.

“Ah Why Elizabeth, would you have dressed more prettily if you knew. Don’t worry, darling. You’re quite delicious already.” Aldric said as he leaned towards her and missed Jughead’s eyes shooting daggers towards him. Jughead was offended by the stranger’s vituperative behavior with Betty but he controlled himself from jumping in. He knew she can handle herself.

“Oh no. If I knew I’d be opposing you, I would’ve sent my assistant who, mind you, isn’t even a law graduate, against you. Even she could’ve brought you to knees.” Aldric hissed at her statement and Jughead tried to stifle a laugh.

“Huh. Always so fun to talk to you Elizabeth. But let’s talk business. 5 million dollars and a public apology and we won’t put your client behind bars.”

Betty laughed at his cocky remark. “Oh my God. Just when I thought you couldn’t be more naïve, you proved me wrong. You really thought I’d agree to that. No deal.” Aldric was about to make a counter-offer when the bailiff’s voice cut through.

“All Rise. Judge Springs presiding.” Judge springs entered the court and motioned for everyone to sit.

“Ahh! What a pleasure Ms. Cooper to see you in a civil court.” Judge said and smiled towards Betty.

“Yes. You’re Honor. Always a pleasure to be in your court.”

A sudden feeling of proud prang inside Jughead. He was indeed very proud to see Betty doing so well for herself. He was proud to see the confidence she carried herself with. He was proud that she made the right decision of leaving the town when she did.

Judge asked the plaintiff for their opening statement and the trial started. Once again, Jughead felt himself drowning. He heard Betty’s voice in the background arguing for him but couldn’t get his mind to pay attention.

“Your honor, I’d like to call Mr. Jones on the witness stand.”

Judge nodded and motioned for him to get on the stand, however Jughead failed to move. He knew he was being called for but his body refused to move.

“Urgh….Just a moment, your honor.” Betty excused herself and sat beside him putting her one hand between his and shaked him with the other.

“Jughead. Jughead. Jug.” Betty’s voice startled him and he looked around nervously.

“Hey, you okay. Do you need a break?” she asked sensing Jughead’s anxiety.

“No. no, I’m okay. I’m fine.” Jughead got up and moved towards the witness box.

Just as he reached the stand, Betty began with her questioning. “Mr. Jones, please tell the jury when did you write your first book.”

“I wrote my first book when I was sixteen but it was published three years ago.”

“And when did you write your second book?”

“Ten years back, when I was seventeen.”

“Mr. Jones, can you please tell the court, what inspired you to write your first book.”

“My book was based on the real life events occurred in my hometown Riverdale.”

“So this book is basically a replica version of events which took place in your life. Is that Correct?”

“Objection. Counsel is testifying.” Aldric interrupted.

“Overruled. You may answer, Mr.” Judge said and motioned for them to continue.

“Yes. That is correct.”

“Mr. Jones, your first book was named ‘The Sweetwater Murder’, correct?”

“Yes. It is.”

“And your second book is named as?”

“The Sweetwater Secrets. It is the continuation of the first one.”

“So, Is the book is also based on your real life events Mr. Jones?”

“Yes. It is.”

“Now, to enlighten the jury members, this book ‘The Sweetwater Secrets’ is a story about a hooded killer. These are the documents proving the event. As you can see, this the file of the case of the murderer known as the ‘black hooded killer’.

Jughead could see the pain flicker in Betty’s eyes. He could sense how much courage it costed her to scratch the old wounds inflicted upon her by her father. She had to go through that pain again in order to save him. She brought back all those horrible memories to save him. He was once again in awe of her, _ever the selfless Betty Cooper, I don’t think I can ever repay you, _he thought.

The jury members discussed and murmured to each other. _Guess that worked, huh.. _ Betty thought wryly.

“Thank You, Mr. Jones. No further questions, your honor.” Betty went and sat at the table patiently waiting for her opposite counsel to begin his questioning. She was worried, no terrified, that he might ask Jughead something which would reopen their old wounds.

“Mr. Jones, You said that you wrote your book, the second one ten years ago, right?”

“Yes.” Jughead was confused by this question.

“So, Mr. Jones, please enlighten the court, why did it took you so long to get it published?”

“Objection. Relevance?” Betty interrupted.

“Overruled. Witness needs to answer.”

“I found my editor, Sabrina Spellman, just three years ago. I showed her my draft and we got it published.” Jughead answered.

“So, before Ms. Spellman, you never met a publisher for your book?”

“Oh no. I didn’t say that. I met a few publishers but didn’t find anybody appropriate for my story.” Betty smirked at his answer and nodded towards him.

“So, is that incorrect that you met with a publisher named, Mr. Lincon Paige, who asked to change certain aspects of your story because it seemed familiar to him?”

“Objection! Calls for speculation.”

“Overruled. Ms. Cooper, it seems fine to me. Please answer, Mr. Jones.”

“I did meet with him. With Mr. Paige. But he didn’t say that it seemed familiar, he said that the plot is common and predictive.” Jughead answered.

“Okay. And the same thing didn’t happen with a Ms. Rita Sharma, another publisher?”

“Objection! Your honor, is this a fishing expedition?”

“I don’t know Ms. Cooper. So why don’t we find out. Overruled. Please continue.”

“Ah yes. Ms. Rita Sharma rejected my novel because she thought it seemed unrealistic. Not on the basis of any similarity or prediction.”

“You were in a gang, Mr. Jones, why should the jury believe you?”

“Objection. Your honor, this is character assassination with totally irrelevant grounds.” Betty fumed over Aldric’s question. Some part of her knew he would do everything in his power to win against her. Even if it means hitting below the belt.

“Sustained. I agree with Ms. Cooper here. Let’s not lose our morality here, alright Mr. Steve.” Judge Springs ruled.

“Your honor, I’m merely trying to prove that witness is not reliable.” Aldric tried to reason his question. Betty was about to argue him when the Judge himself did that for her.

“Mr. Steve, being in a gang does not mean the witness is lying. He’s under oath already.”

“Actually, I wanna answer.” Betty was stunned by Jughead’s interruption. _No, Jug please don’t. _Betty feared that Jughead might harm himself if he tried to protect the Serpents.

“I was in a gang called Serpents. But never I took part in any of the illegal activity while I was in the gang. Also I left the serpents when I moved for college eight years ago. So, I haven’t contacted the gang for last eight years.” Jughead looked at Betty and found her staring at him back with her face unreadable. Jughead somehow felt that the justification was more for her rather than the court.

“Well that voids your arguments, Aldric. The witness is excused. We will continue on second September, two weeks from now. The court is adjourned.” Judge banged the gavel and left the courtroom.

Jughead, Betty and Sabrina left the courtroom together when Sabrina thanked Betty and complimented her for the case. “My Boss requires me at the office. So, Juggie, I’ll see you later. Bye.”

“Bye, Sabs.” Jughead said and awkwardly pushed his hands in his pockets and turned towards Betty.

“So, what do you think? Winning percentage?”

“You have a good case, Jughead. No need to worry. But just one thing don’t pull off a stunt like that again. If judge says you don’t need to answer, then don’t answer.” Betty said and stepped closer.

Jughead shrugged. “Sorry.”

Betty saw Archie and Veronica come from the corner of her eye.

“Hey Jug, we are late, aren’t we? I told Archie to let me drive.” Veronica said waving her perfectly manicured hands.

“Sorry dude. The traffic was crazy.” Archie apologized.

“Hey, no problem, it was good.” Jughead brushed away his apology.

“It had to be after all you have the best lawyer in town defending you.” Veronica said as she hugged her best friend and put her arm around her shoulders. Betty rolled her eyes, good- naturedly. Archie scoffed at her statement and changed the topic of conversation

“Jug, let’s celebrate your first court day man. Ronnie, come on let’s go.” Archie clapped his hand on Jughead’s shoulder and started dragging him out.

“Archie wait—“Jughead interrupted Veronica and turned towards Betty. “Hey, you can join us.” Jughead smiled at her.

“What?” Archie asked. “Jug, are you sure? I mean she is pretty busy I think.”Archie said trying to eliminate the idea of Betty joining them. Betty sensed Archie’s anger and declined their offer.

“Oh no. You guys carry on. I have a few cases to prepare. Jughead I’ll see you later this week for further clarifications.” Jughead saw the hurt in her eyes but didn’t say anything and left the court with Archie.

“B, I’m so sorry about my lunatic husband. We’ll have a girl’s night soon.” Veronica told Betty. “Oh no V, its fine. He’s right anyways, I do have a lot of work. And about the girls’ night, V if Archie isn’t comfortable….”

“Nonsense. I can visit my best friend whenever I want. Archie can kiss my ass.”

“I’m sure he does that already.” Veronica turned red at her comment.

“Oh my God, B.” Both the girls burst out laughing and then Veronica left to join the boys. “See you later, B.”

“Bye, V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Archie so angry at Betty? Any guesses? Send your comments and suggestions and criticisms.   
I might not be able to Update a chapter untill 17th October maybe. I have my college internals and then a national level competition. Please pray for me. I really am working hard for it.   
Anyways see you soon pumpkins.


	7. Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwwww! I'm sorry!! It took me so long to update. Life has been hectic... least to say.  
I'll be regular from now on. (I promise, I'll try).  
Anyways, I hate this chapter. It took me 5 rewrites before I got tired and decided to post this.  
So... Goodluck (I Guess).

Betty was typing away in her laptop sitting at her desk in the office when her assistant knocked on her door, "Ms. Cooper, Mr. Jones is here to see you. Shall I send him in?"  
Betty almost choked on the coffee she’s been drinking. _What is he doing here? The clarifications were done, weren't they? _"Yes. Send him in."  
Betty tugged on her skirt self consciously and smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of her shirt.  
She looked at her watch, surprised by Jughead visiting him at nine in the evening. She smoothed her ponytail and checked herself in her phone's camera. _Why am I doing this? Get over yourself, Elizabeth._  
A knock on the door brought her out of her self-deprecation. "Come in" She said and cleared her throat. Her voice sounding extra strained.  
"Hey" Jughead said as he entered her office taking her in.

*********  


Jughead stood outside Betty's office building, hands shoved in his pockets, debating to go inside or just give up and crawl into the smallest hole he could find.  
_Fuck it_. He said to himself and moved towards the elevator. When he reached her floor, he saw there were not many people around. Most of them left already for the day. He wondered if Betty has left already.  
When he was granted permission to meet her in her office by her assistant, he felt his anxiety increased ten times_. Maybe if I just tell her I changed my mind and run fast enough, I can escape. Betty won’t mind, would she?_ Pushing aside his insecurities he knocked on her door before entering.  
As soon he entered her office he felt as if his lungs gave up. He felt he couldn't breathe. Betty looked breath takingly beautiful. How can someone look so incredibly beautiful in a suit. Her blonde locks in her iconic ponytail brushing lightly against her elbow.  
"Hey" he said as he swallowed the lump on his throat.  
"Hey yourself. Is everything okay? Did police trouble you again?" Betty asked him, her brows frowned in concern.  
He winced at her statement. Somehow reminding him all the distance between them all these years have showered. Yet still his heart fluttered at the thought of her still caring about him.  
"No, no. Everything is fine. I just wanted to meet you." He said and saw Betty visibly relax. "Discuss a few things about case." He added dreading he stepped out of the line.  
"Oh that, yes. Sure come on, have a seat." Betty motioned towards the chair in front of her table. "Can I get you anything?"  
"No. I'm fine. Thanks though."  
"So what do you wanted to talk about?" Betty was surprised least to say from his visit, but not disappointed. In fact she was very much the opposite.

“I don’t know… just wanted to know if you think I have a chance of getting out of this. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t copy someone else’s work, Betty. I swear.” Jughead pleaded to her as if she would believe him then he could fight the impending storm.

“Jug, I believe you I do.” Betty covered his fidgeting hands with hers as an instinct. “I know you didn’t and don’t worry nothing is going to happen to you. You have a strong case. All the evidence against is either circumstantial or vague. Plus, I’m working on the true reason as for how Mr. Preston’s book is similar to yours. We will win this case, okay. We will.”

Just as Jughead looked at her hand resting on his, she pulled them away and muttered a small sorry. “Thank you Betty. I don’t know if any other lawyer would put half as much effort you put in this.” Jughead looked deep into her emrald eyes. He could see the sadness lingering behind those doe eyes that made his chest clench.

Betty smiled in return falling short of the words to say, to tell him that no matter what she would never let anything happen to him. She would make it her life’s mission to keep him safe. Instead she chooses not to voice her thoughts.

“On another note, do you always work so late? I mean your office is almost empty.” Jughead asked out of curiosity.

“Uh.. Yeah, I mean I don’t have anything else to do at home so I work around ten or eleven.” _Because if I don’t work all I do is think about you. _Betty let out a nevous chuckle pushing the voice inside of her aside and glanced at her office. The rest of the office, other than her cabin there was just a few dim lights including one of her assistant’s who was currently talking to someone on her phone with her feet propped up at the table. Betty realized that because of her Bella was forced to extend her office hours.

“Oh…well, I, uh… I was thinking if you’d like to go for some dinner?” Jughead asked nervously. “if you haven’t eaten already.” He added quickly.

Betty wants to say no. She wants to tell him that he has no right to ask her for dinner just like that ten years later.

“Oh um sure. Let me just tell my assistant.” Betty left her chair and went outside her cabin. Jughead got out of his chair and wandered around in her cabin, a bit surprised at how nice everything is. Betty’s really at the top of her game and there’s a pang of pain in his chest when he realizes he wasn’t there to watch it happen but proud of her nonetheless. Her office has an amazing view of New York and it suits her, the whole thing is so her. Powerful, yet contained. There’s a copy of New York Times Magazine Cover with her picture framed in the corner behind the couch. He remember the time when he saw that magazine for the first time.

_He was walking down the road with his coffee in his hand and headphones over his ears when he crossed the roadside newspaper stall. He walked past it ignoring the pile of magazine lying at the wooden rack. He was only a few steps ahead when he realized he saw her. _

_His feet stopped on their own. _

_He wasn’t able to move. _

_He never thought he would run into her like that after nine years. _

_Somehow he willed his legs to move and turned to see her. _

_But she wasn’t there. Was that his illusion? Was he dreaming in the middle of the road? He was trying to untangle the strings in his mind when he saw it. _

_He was right he saw her. Not in flesh, but on the cover of a magazine. ‘New York Times: Elizabeth Cooper’s Journey to the top’. _

_He picked the magazine, abandoning his coffee, paid for it and ran. His mind was reeling at thousand kilometers per hour. He was stunned, flabbergasted but happy and proud. He ran to Archie’s studio which was 4 blocks down from the café he was supposed to go. He chose stairs forgoing the elevator and flung right into the studio._

_“Jug, man what are you doing here? And why are you panting? Is everything okay?” Archie ran towards him as soon as he entered. They both went inside a room with a desk and couches around. Several music equipments were lying in the room. A few guitars of different shapes and sizes hung on the wall. There was a portrait of Archie’s band on the wall, clearly cheering after a successful concert. _

_“Yeah. I’m fine. Did you see this Arch? It’s Betty. She has been declared the top attorney of 2018 in New York Times. This is fucking amazing.” Jughead exclaimed. His eyes oozing pride and excitement. _

_“Yeah I heard, man. Good, that’s good for her, I guess.” Archie muttered and started to leave the room._

_“Hey, What do you mean? Are you, like, not happy for her?”_

_“No, No. I am happy. I’m just… I thought something was wrong when you came practically flying._

_Jughead’s face broke into a wide grin. “Yeah. I was excited a little. Sorry.” Flush creeped up his neck and ears._

_“No problem, Listen Jug, I gotta go. I’ll see you later.” Archie clapped his shoulder and turned towards the door._

_“Wait—“_

Betty’s voice brought him out of his trance. “Ready to go?” she said picking up her jacket and stood beside the door.

Jughead smiled and moved towards her, “After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, they are going on a date! Or is it a date? Guess we'll find out.  
Comment down which restuarant they should go to? I was thinking Italian or may be mexican. I don't know. HELP ME!!  
On the other note, we didn't get to hear what Jug was about to say to Archie. Sad. Poor boy was so excited and Archie being Archie, blew it off...  
Tell me your theories. Also if anyone has any Bughead fanfic... Please recommend. My body requires a good Bughead story with all the crime and romance.  
See you soon....


	8. Oh Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Y'all remember my fic? probably not. Because it's been soooooo long since I updated. I'm so sorry. Curse me y'all. I deserve it. I was so busy that this little bughead fic slipped out of my mind *hiding in a corner, crying* Life caught on to me. Plus it took 5 rewrites and 3 edited versions to finally approve this chapter. I'm still not satisfied though. Never am. I'm a greedy little monster. Anyways munchkins, here's the new chapter. Enjoy, I guess.

Their shoulders nudged together as they walked out of Betty's office building.  
"So where are we going?" Betty glanced at Jughead, not really wanting to admit the excitement along with sprinkling nervousness bubbling inside of her.  
"Actually, I have zero idea. I mean I wasn't sure you'd agree so I just plucked up. Trust me you took me by surprise." Jughead let out a nervous chuckle.

Betty looked at him wide-eyed before bursting into laughter. Jughead joining her in.   
"Okay.... But do you have any place in mind?"   
"No... Not really. I mean we won't go to some crappy diner obviously but also not some fancy restaurant. I mean it's not a date or anything, right, not that I won’t go on a date with you, I mean--" Betty interrupted Jughead's rambling lightly touching his arm.

"There's a really nice Italian place down a few blocks. We can walk." Betty explained so softly that Jughead almost melted at her words.

“Lead on.” He smiled at her and followed.  
They walked in silence. Awkward or comfortable, yet to be discovered.

"It's called 'Gustoso', this place. I used to work here." she said breaking the silence as they neared the restaurant. Jughead stole a glance at her, taking her in basking in the shimmering glow from the streetlights. “ A man named Raco owns this place. He always reminded me of Pop’s, bestowing piece of worldly advices on the young and naïve, with of course, food.” Jughead let out a chuckle remembering their high school days and rendezvous’ at Pop’s.

“Ooh… comparison to Pop’s. You’re raising my expectations.”

Betty looked at him with a raised brow. “Well nothing is as good as Pop’s but this place is pretty decent.” Betty said as they walked down the pavement. “Plus once you meet Raco, you’re opinion will change. I can promise you that.” Jughead smiled at her as they entered the restaurant. Betty was nervous, least to say, biting her lip evaluating in her mind whether Jughead would like this place or not. It was her favorite Italian joint. _He should like this place. He will like it. Not that his opinion would matter or anything.... Right?,  
_"This looks like a nice place." Jughead said looking over at the restaurant bringing her back from her headspace.

"What? Oh yeah. Right. Let's get a table." Betty all but ran inside.  
They sat at a corner table secluded from the rest of the place. An old man with grey hair, came up to them grinning widely.

"Elizabeth Cooper as I live and breathe. What a surprise to see you here. You almost forgot me." Raco said as he hugged Betty.

"No , of couse not Raco. Just busy in work. I missed you and you amazing food."

"Yeah yeah you are a busy women now." Raco replied with a little wave teasing her off. "And who this young handsome man might be? You finally found yourself a man to spice you up. Huh?" Raco said looking over Jughead. Betty turned red at the man's statement. While Jughead sat uncomfortably shoving hands in his denim Sherpa Jacket pockets.

"Uh no. He's just an old friend. From Riverdale." Betty replied quickly.

"Ah. Finally. I almost believed this young women was a witch with absolutely no friends." Raco said looking over Jughead , bubbly as ever. "Usual for you, Elizabeth?" He asked, turning back to Betty.

"Yes, thank you Raco." He smiled and looked at Jughead for his order, who was deep in the menu card. Seeing Jughead fouling up, Betty orderded for him as well, "And Chicken Parmesan with Pepperoni and Pimiento Cheese Crostini for Jughead."

"Very well. Anything to drink, kids?"

"Um.. Do you have any Soldera Tuscan Red?" Jughead said looking expectantly at Betty. She raised her brows as Jughead's choice.

"It’s your treat? Isn’t it?" Jughead said with amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Well Tuscan Red, it is then." Betty said letting out an airy chuckle

"I'll be back with your orders." Raco left their table entering the kitchen behind the corner.

Jughead looked at Betty admiring her. How the teenage curvy cheeks now forming a fine jawline. She looked slender now. More pale. Yet glowing and radiating warmth. Her golden locks lightly brushing her arms, open and down as she wore them today. Jughead didn't realize he was smiling timidly until Betty interrupted his thoughts.

"So... How's FP?” Betty asked Jughead in order to hide the blush creeping up her face under Jughead’s gaze observing her.

Jughead let out a long sigh. “He’s good. He’s working at Andrew’s Construction these days. He’s been sober for last eight years.” Jughead told her proudly.

He was proud of his father. After Jughead got his acceptance letter from NYU, FP Jones was so proud of his son that in that very moment he decided he’s going to get sober. He joined a rehabilitation center the day Jughead left for college. He made it through years without losing himself to the bottle even though there were some instances he almost gave up. Yet he controlled himself thinking of his son.

“Oh that’s amazing.” Betty beamed at his response.

Over the years she had seen his now ex-boyfriend’s father struggle for the need of booze. Even though she has not contacted FP in almost ten years, she was delighted for his achievements.

Jughead looked at her in awe. Sure if he would have told anyone that his father is a recovered alcoholic, they would have congratulated him but there was something genuine in Betty’s response, like she was actually proud of what FP has accomplished.

“Yeah, it is. Hey speaking of father,…” Jughead paused to look at her dreading where the conversation was headed. He could visually notice Betty stiffening at his words, guarding her walls back up. He quickly said, “I’m really sorry for what happened Betty. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that. I know bringing that back the court was very hard for you. I’m sorry you had to do that because of me. I—“. _I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. _

Betty interrupted him quickly pushing back the tears threatening to spill. “ No, please don’t apologize. It’s okay. It was necessary in the court. It’s fine.” Betty was saved by Raco coming back to their table with their food. They both thanked him as he went back to the counter.

Jughead took a bite of his parmesan and almost moaned at the taste. “Holy shit! This is the far by best parmesan I’ve ever had.” Jughead said with his mouthful. Betty laughed at him refraining herself from the classic ‘I told you’.

“Yes it sure is.”

They made small talk through the dinner. Both actively avoiding any conversation impending their ten year old macabre like a cat on a hot tin roof.

Betty paid the bill after they finished their food. She glanced over Jughead contemplating over _what’s next?_ They had a nice dinner, according to her. Friendly and safe. She was quite relieved that any jim-jams have not emerged during dinner, but just almost. She was still afraid that it might come up and she would have absolutely nothing to say. She didn’t know what Jughead felt for her. What he felt of her sudden disappearance from their hometown. She didn’t want to but a little part of her was desperate to know what he thinks happened. What reasons he believed. Did he also hate her as much as Archie? _Probably not. Right. _

“So what about tomorrow? What’s gonna happen?” Jughead asked as they exited the place bringing her back from her thoughts.

“Tomorrow?” Betty looked at him confused trying to hark back any events for the next day pausing on the little pavement outside the 

“In Court, I mean? I don’t know if I should be scared or how much years of jail-time shall be preparing for?” Jughead clarified, slipping into his usual condemning self.

“Hey!” Betty protested his thoughts gripping his arm with her hands. “You, Jughead Jones, are not going to Jail. I know you are innocent and I will prove that. Okay?” She told Jughead putting all the certitude she can gather in her words. Jughead looked away from her emerald eyes staring deep into his soul. Betty moved her hand from his arm up cupping his jaw,

“Do you believe that?” Jughead looked at her skeptically. He was not sure if he could believe that. Over the years, he had strained himself to believe that all the powers in universe thrive to concoct hurdles for him. “Do you believe me?” Betty asked again noting his hesitation. It didn’t took him more that a second to answer.

“Yes.” Jughead replied. His deep ocean blue eyes now staring directly into her now forest green eyes.

None of them know who leaned first but the next thing Betty knew was they were both crashing their lips onto each other. It was gentle, slow yet heavy and full of affection. A sharp honk of a car on the road broke them apart. Neither of them knew what was gonna happen next, however, both of them had just one thing in their minds,

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. FINALLY. And yes I stole a little something there. Tell me if you noticed.  
Please please please leave your thought, messages, criticisms, theories or literally anything. I'm starving to hear your responses. If you liked it, press that kudos below. please. Pretty Please. *I'll wait. Done? Good*  
see you soon!


	9. Guilty as charged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Do you guys remember me? No. I thought so. Have I lost you guys? Yes And whose fault is that? Completely mine, yes. But I am here. Yes I am. For sure. With a new Update! So read on lovelies. And I promise to not be a sloth bear get some writing done. So please leave comments, kudos or brownies, literally anything. I'll take it. I promise. I do. Now I'll shut up.   
LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!

The very next day finds Betty with a throbbing headache. She pushes away her comforter and walks barefoot to the bathroom pulling out the bottle of Advil. She took two pills out of the bottle and swallowed them before looking into the mirror at her own reflection. She looked pale. Paler than usual. Feeling nauseas at her own reflection, she splashed water on her face in a desperately hoping that the cold temperature would make her look and feel a little better. She walked out to the kitchen and started making coffee. She had an important case lined up for the day. The important case involving a certain raven haired client. And just like that the bittersweet memories of the night before entered her mind. They had kissed the night before. But they had not talked about it. It had been fast but sensual and passionate. They had looked at each other in pure bewilderment, contemplating their next move. The afterwards, however, had been awkward. They had hastily made little uncomfortable small talk and had said each other goodbyes making up excuses of the court hearing scheduled for the next day. Now she felt like she is standing at a crossroad mulling over which road to choose. One leads her back to him. Back to arms of the now ex- serpent sachem. Back to the man she dare not admit to herself that she is madly and deeply in love with. That is if he feels the same way. What if he hated it? What if he regrets it? Do I regret it? She couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. She contemplated never mentioning the event ever again and choosing the other path. That other path, the other road saves her from reliving the intense searing agony she felt oh so many years ago. The pain she felt which broke her to the smithereens. The other road asks her to take the safe path. The path where she works, where she moves on and leads a life like a sane and prudent person would do. But this road does not end with her snug in the embrace of Jughead. No, this road does not have a destination actually. It does not have a destination which ends in the safe haven of the love of her young life. Betty let out an annoyed groan. She threw away her left over coffee and got ready to face the day.   
She entered the court room with all the case files tumbling out of her hand. She was tired, least to say, but determined to win over in the court room, like she always does.  
“Hey! You’re here early.” She said as she noticed Jughead sitting at the front table with Sabrina in the gallery.  
“Uh… Yeah. I was… well, I was going out of my mind so I came here.” Jughead replied anxiously. Betty covered his shaking hands with her own desperately trying to ease his mind. He looked down at their joined hands and back to her striking emerald eyes. Betty realized her little execution and withdrew her hand. A flash of disappointment crossing Jughead’s eyes going unnoticed by the young lawyer.  
“Don’t be nervous. It’s all gonna be okay.” Betty flashed her signature cooper smile.  
Not a minutes later, the proceedings started. Accusations and arguments thrown from both sides. Pretty much everyone including the Judge and the jury were stuck in the dilemma about which of the either party is innocent. The time came for calling of witnesses proving the said accusations.   
“Your Honor, I would like to call Mr. Jones on the stand.” The counsel for Mr. Preston requested.  
The judge nodded his accent and Jughead moved to the witness box, settling himself in to the chair.  
“Mr. Jones, how are you this fine morning?”  
“Like a person who is falsely accused. What do you think?” Venom dropping from his voice. Betty hissed at his reply knowing that these kinds of replies generally don’t sit right with the Jury.”  
“Mr. Jones, please refrain from any king of scathing comment.” The judge warned him.   
“Apologies your lordship. It won’t happen again.” Betty jumped from her seat glaring at Jughead.  
“So… coming to the real question. Mr. Jones, have you ever met Mr. Preston before?”  
“No, I don’t think I have. I mean I’ve heard about him, yes. But I don’t think we’ve met.” Jughead said skeptically.   
“Okay. Now can you please tell the court, where were you on June 5th last year?”  
“I don’t quite remember. It’s been more than a year.” Jughead was confused over the sudden question of his previous year activities. He did not consider himself as those awfully busy artists who maintain a planner for their daily life. He quite does not remember what he was doing last month, much less remembering last year.   
“Well, let me enlighten you. You were at the Annual Summer Writers Retreat in Manhattan where, wouldn’t you know it, Mr. Preston also happened to be present.”  
What? What the hell? Why didn’t Jughead told me this? Betty was confused, shocked and livid at the same time.   
“Objection, your Lordship. Vague and unclear. So he attended a writers retreat with hundreds of other fellow writers. This does not prove anything.” Betty was agitated with this newfound information.  
“Exactly, which my lord, brings me to my next point. Your Lordship, not only Mr. Jones was there, he met with Mr. Preston and discussed about his next book and then a year later, published the story which my client discussed with him under his name.” Aldric countered back.  
“Again your Lordship. The counsel has provided absolutely no proof for his vague accusations. This isn’t a fish hunt.” Betty protested loudly.  
“Your Lordship, there is ----  
The Judge banged the gavel demanding this game of argy-bargy to stop.   
“This is enough. Mr. Jones, you are excused. Mr. Steve, you have stated your argument and the jury heard you. Ms. Cooper, you will be allowed to rebut but after the recess. The court will reconvene after one hour.”   
Betty marched out of the court fuming on the discovery of this new fact. How could he decide not to tell me something so important? Jughead and Sabrina hot on their lawyer’s heels.   
“Betty—  
“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Her face was borderline red from the anger and hurt.  
“I didn’t think it would come up. Plus, I didn’t even remember that meeting until now. I met him for about five minutes. But yes, I did tell him I was planning on this concept. It was I who explained this idea and not the other way around. All he told me was to write the book from the view of a third person. That is it.”  
Betty took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. “But why would you discuss a story you are planning to write with another author? One who also write same books as your genre.”  
Jughead looked at his shoes, rubbing the back of his neck. Betty knew this. He did this little rub when he used to get caught while stealing her chocolate chip cookies. He did this when he is caught in doing something he shouldn’t.   
“Jug, what did you do?” Betty asked skeptically, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. But before Jughead could defend himself under her scrutinizing gaze, Sabrina answered for him.  
“That would be my fault.” Her voice was small and regretful. “I, um, made him to smoke weed with me before we went to the conference. He was high and therefore the discussion.”  
Betty dragged her hands on her face applying a little pressure towards her temples trying to wash off the anger. “Uh, okay. How about you do not mention anything about being high unless expressly asked, alright?”. When both Sabrina and Jughead nodded, Betty continued, “Anyways, there’s a, um, a cafeteria downstairs to the left. They have really nice cheeseburgers and coffee. You guys must be hungry. You can wait there if you want.”  
“Oh, cheeseburgers are Juggie’s favourite.” Sabrina said grinning up at both of them. Betty was on the verge of saying I know but she just smiled instead. They both nodded in thanks and started moving towards the exit. Just as Betty took a step in the opposite direction, Jughead turned towards her, “Would you like to join us?”  
Betty stared at him as if she could not understand the words tumbling out of his mouth. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she replied to his hanging question, “No, thanks. I, uh, have to go to another courtroom. So,…. I’ll meet you guys here after the recess.”

  
The court reconvened after half an hour. It was Betty’s turn to question the tell tale accusation imposed on Jughead and soon he was called back to the witness stand.   
“Mr. Jones, is that correct that you met Mr. Preston last year?”  
“Yes. I did. It has been a year since then and I only met him for about five minutes along with thirty other writers I met.”   
“Does that mean when you met him, there were other people present there?” Betty enquired.  
“Yes, there were about more than hundred people in that room among whom ten of us were standing with us.”  
Betty turned towards the jury and asked, “Mr. Jones, can you please tell the jury the details of how the discussion ended up with all of you discussing an upcoming novel?”  
“Uh, it all started with us pitching in what genre next bestseller would be. We all started guessing the kind of audience we are targeting and things like that. Then someone said that there is a new bent towards crime and romance novels and that’s when I said that my next novel would be in the same genre and we discussed the outline of my novel.” Jughead answered patiently.   
“So, does that mean that you introduced the idea your novel talks about to the group?”  
“Yes, absolutely.” Jughead answered confidently.  
“Can you tell us why you think it would be okay to discuss your idea with so many authors?”  
“I had already written the book by that time. It required a little editing, yes but it was done. Plus, I thought it would be great to get insight of all these amazing writers. I thought it would help me improve somehow. Clearly, I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Jones.” Betty smiled at him before looking towards the jury and then the judge.  
“Your honor, Mr. Jones’s testimony clearly shows that he was the one who pitched in the idea for the novel. It was his original story that he wrote as the novel. Not only that, he also told the court he wrote his novel ten years ago. Your honor, I would like to call on stand Ms. Sabrina Spellman.” Betty stated her arguments and moved towards the witness box where Sabrina sat down briskly.  
“Ms. Spellman, can you please tell the court when did Mr. Jones show you his draft for the second novel?”  
“About, three years ago.”  
“And when did you submitted the draft for publishing?”  
“About two months after that. We edited the draft and made necessary changes and two months later, it was sent for publishing.”  
“Ms. Spellman, does your company keep any kind of record about book you publish?”  
“Yes. We have all kinds of record which states when a book was taken into consideration, how long the editing went and when it went under publication.” Sabrina explained the court. Betty thanked her and moved to the center of the room and submitted the judge and the jury a stack of papers.  
“Your honor, this is the documentation from Ms. Spellman’s company supporting her statement. The testimonies of both Mr. Jones and Ms. Spellman shows that clearly this book was long written and sent for publishing before even Mr. Preston would have had the idea of writing such a novel.” Betty presented her argument and sat back in her chair along with Jughead.  
“Your honor, I would like to ask Ms. Spellman a few questions?” Aldric jumped up from his chair.  
The judge nodded and the opposing counsel moved towards the witness box.   
“Ms. Spellman, as you very accurately said that Mr. Jones’ story was sent for publishing just two months after he turned in the draft, then please enlighten the court what took it so long to actually get published because as far as I know this novel ‘The Sweetwater Sinners’ came out last year in December, is that correct?”  
“Yes, that’s correct. It was published so late because of the prior commitments. Our publishing house never publishes two or more books at the same time. It’s just the company policy. So until all the previous commitments are done, the next book would not get published.”  
“Wow, sounds like you guys are a pretty busy company, huh?”  
Betty stood up to object when the Judge himself did the same. “Mr. Steve, this is the last warning for you.”  
The Judge excused Sabrina and she walked back to the gallery.   
“Your honor, I’d like to call Mr. Preston on the stand.” The murmurs went around the whole courtroom as Betty pleaded before the court. Steve jumped up in his chair calling for objection.   
“On what basis, Mr. Steve?” his words fell short and the judge called Mr. Preston on the stand.  
“Mr. Preston, how are you?” Betty smiled at the man when he settled in the chair. He, however, scoffed at her and did not offer any response.   
“Seems like you’re in a mood. Anyways, Mr. Preston, do you perhaps take any kind of medication?”  
The old man snapped his neck to her with his eyes wide with shock.  
“Yes… Yes, I take medicine for my… blood pressure. I have a problem of low blood pressure.” He concluded with his lip stitched tight.  
“Really? Nothing else ?” When he shook his head no, Betty went to her table and pulled four pieces of paper out from her file and handed one each copy to the judge, to the jury, to a fuming and shocked out of his mind Aldric and to Mr. Preston while she continued her argument. “Then why do I have an affidavit from your regular doctor saying that you are, in fact, under medication for cryptomensia?” Everyone’s jaw dropped to the floor. Preston had absolutely no words left his mouth.   
“Your honor, cryptomensia or also known as concealed recollection is the name for a theoretical phenomenon involving suppressed or ‘forgotten memories’. It refers to cases where apparently a person believes that he or she is creating or inventing something new, but is actually recalling a similar or identical work which he or she has previously encountered, which is the case in Mr. Preston’s case. He often showed symptoms and was under medication. Your honor, Mr. Preston had heard Mr. Jones’ outline about the novel and a year later, he remembered the same outline as an inspiration, thinking that this was his own creation.” The judge and members of jury studied the confirmation by the doctor while Preston looked like he wanted to disappear from the room.   
The judge nodded after reading the papers and banged his gavel to silence the whispers throughout the courtroom. “Mr. Steve, do you have any other argument you would like to put forth?” Steve shook his head but was about to plead for extra time. “Then both the parties shall move forward with your closing statement.”  
Both Aldric and Betty presented their closing statements passionately before the jury. The Judge sequestered the jury to deliberate over the facts and evidences provided. The only wait was for tomorrow, when the final decision will be pronounced. All of them left the court shortly after. Veronica and Archie, who joined them after the break, took Jughead to their apartment for a lavish dinner in true Veronica Lodge-Andrews fashion, saying that he needs the mimar. Betty left for her office quoting her busy schedule as an excuse to dodge the awkward dinner and Archie’s glare.   
To say that sleep didn’t come easy to anybody that night was an understatement. Not even Archie and Veronica could have a good night’s sleep, much less Betty or Jughead. The question what will happen tomorrow? nibbling everyone’s mind.   
The next sun brought everyone back in the courtroom, chewing fingernails. As the Jury entered the courtroom, the whispers became louder by minute. The Judge entered the courtroom officially initiating the drama.  
“I believe the Jury has reached a decision?” Judge turned towards the members of Jury. The foreman stood up and told that they did and opened the folded paper containing Jughead’s whole future.  
Every person in the courtroom hanging on to the every single word falling odf the foreman’s mouth.  
“Your honor, the jury finds Mr. Jughead Jones…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just love a cliffhanger, don't we? Well I do. Comment below your thoughts, theories, suggestions, criticisms or literally anything. You can leave some prompts too as I am open to ideas. I am working on some other fics too which will be out very soon. So stay tuned. You can connect with me now on tumblr @blackcupboardao3   
Twitter @blackcupboard  
Instagram @blackcupboard_ao3
> 
> P.s. Can anyone teach me how to add link in the notes?


	10. We Won!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind running miles searching for a common ground to talk about with the blonde beauty in front of him. _When did the things became so strained, _he thought but with this thought all of the memories from those years back came flooding in. _Right, I know since when._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I am back with another chapter. So soon! I know right! Good! for me ? I guess. Anyways this chapter gives the answer we've all been waiting for. I rewrote certain parts of it many times. It's not the best but it'll do, I guess. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to tell you guys that next chapter, is while being written would take a little more time since I have a busy week ahead of me. EVEN IN QUARANTINE!!! I know :(  
Anyways, read the chapter my sweet little munchkins!!!!  
LOVE LOVE!!

“Your honor, the jury finds Mr. Jughead Jones……. Not guilty.” The foreman announced. The courtroom felt silent and not a second later erupted into loud cheers. Jughead was still in shock when the Judge banged the gavel silencing the excited cheers in the gallery.

“Mr. Jones, the jury has found you not guilty, although, I would like to say the case went through some interesting turns. With the evidence and timeline presented by Ms. Cooper alone proved the innocence of Mr. Jones. The report by Mr. Preston’s doctor proves that it is in fact Mr. Preston himself who can be charged for plagiarism. Though due to his condition, there will be no such case. All the charges on you are immediately dropped. Mr. Preston, however, will pay all the damages including the court expenditure within one month. The court is adjourned.”

Betty turned towards Jughead just as he turned towards her. “You won.” Her voice not loud than a whisper.

“No, Betty. _We_ won.” Jughead said as he pulled her into a crushing hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” He whispered against her neck, not noticing the goose bumps he left in his wake.

The broke apart and Sabrina, Archie and Veronica all rushed towards him, Murmuring congratulations and clapping his back. Betty smiled and collected all her files and bag and moved towards the exit, leaving the group to their celebrations when a hand wrapped around her wrist halting her moments. She turned to find the owner of the hand and met Jughead standing with his eyes filled with adoration and _remorse? _for the girl. Veronica came by her side congratulating her. Sabrina quickly said her thanks and bid her goodbye to everyone and left for her office.

“This calls for a celebration with the finest bottle of _cava. _And before you say you have work, B, its weekend tomorrow. So absolutely no excuses whatsoever will be accepted.”

“V, I do have some work. Also--

“Betty, please. Consider it a thank you.” Jughead interrupted her excuse. Betty chewed her lower lip nervously but eventually chuckled.

“Okay. Okay, I guess I’ll come.”

Veronica clapped her hands excitedly and looped her arm with her best friend. However, the said best friend tried to ignore Archie rolling his eyes and looked at Jughead who was smiling shyly. They reached the restaurant and settled in at a table in the farthest corner. They all chatted mindlessly gushing about Betty winning the case and Jughead for braving the court. Betty could not remember the last time she smiled this much. The thought almost saddened her but before her smile could halter completely, Veronica’s words brought it back.

“I propose a toast. To Betty absolutely crushing that bald lying ass of a writer and that pretentious lawyer Steve and acing the case.” The three of them raised their glasses when Archie spoke again, “and to Jughead for winning this case and to his amazing novel.” The four friends clinked their glasses together laughing and cheering in absolute bliss. However, the bliss only lasted so long. As soon as they were out of topics to discuss which basically included Jughead’s book and Veronica’s everything, an awkward silence filled the air. Archie was trying to ignore his former and his wife’s current best friend as much as possible. Veronica could sense the tension in the air and tried to indulge the rest three into conversation. Jughead found himself looking between the three of them. His mind running miles searching for a common ground to talk about with the blonde beauty in front of him. _When did the things became so strained, _he thought but with this thought all of the memories from those years back came flooding in. _Right, I know since when._ Betty, however, kept her head low and only responded when she was directly asked something. The suffocating vibes on the table told her that she was not welcome to intrude between the three friends anymore. That she is not the part of this friend circle anymore. So, for the sake of the dinner and well, Jughead, she kept her head down pasted a cooper smile on her face and slowly picked her food.

She started to relax as the dinner neared its end and gulped the last of her wine. The waitress came to clear their table and asked for dessert. All of them denied and moved to leave the table. The question of _what’s next? _hanging between the four. So channeling her inner diplomat, Veronica swooped in to save the day.

“How about we all take this party to our apartment? It’ll be so great to catch-up. Wouldn’t it?” She was jumping with excitement and hope that she isn’t pushing her luck too far in order to bring the four friends back together. But before anyone could answer, Archie cracked up.

“Seriously, Ronnie?” Veronica was angry was an understatement.

“Archie!”

“No. I can’t stand her. I didn’t say anything at dinner because we were celebrating Jug’s win. But she didn’t have to be there. It’s not like she cares. She got her fees. What else is left here for her?” Jughead looked at him in shock. He couldn’t fathom why his best friend would say such things to Betty.

Betty saw Veronica was infuriated at her husband’s words, so she decided to step in before they could create a scene on the footpath outside the restaurant.

“It’s getting late anyways. I should go now. I’m really tired. I’ll call you later V. Bye.” She moved to leave past the three of them before anyone could argue.

“Wait, I’ll get you a cab.” Jughead said suddenly stepping towards her. Betty was stunned by his statement.

“What! Oh no… I just live a down few blocks.”

“Then I’ll walk you.” She could get words out of mouth and looked towards Archie who was shocked out of his mind and Veronica whose fury has turned into a knowing smirk. They walked together in silence until they were out of earshot from their friends.

“You didn’t have to, you know. Walk me, I mean.”

“I just wanted to say thank you for the case and thank you for being there when I didn’t even know I needed you.” Betty smiled her thanks and continued walking. If Jughead noticed the pink staining her cheeks, he didn’t voice it.

“How did you know… about the medication and all that stuff, by the way?” Jughead asked curiously.

“Guess I didn’t forget how to sleuth, huh?” Betty smiled coyly looking at him through her lashes. Jughead’s eyes flickered down to the lip trapped between her teeth reminding him of the last dinner with her, or more like the events after the dinner. It took him all his control to not replace her teeth with his own. He remembered how things had taken an awkward turn last time and he didn’t want to lose the opportunity to talk to her, especially now that there is absolutely nothing which can force them together in the same room. They continued walking towards their destination, both too bothered to remember the conversation they were having a minute before.

Betty sensed the tension between them. Her mind took her back to the time when the silences between them were soothing and she didn’t have to make effort to make a conversation. Never at that time would she have thought that a time will come when their silences would uneasy and painfully jittery.

Thankfully the silence was broken as they neared her apartment by the chime of a text on Jughead’s phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text immediately turning towards the girl beside him and looking at her in wonder. Betty realized his gaze on her and turned towards him, “What?” she asked feeling very conscious all of a sudden.

“You didn’t accept your legal fees.” It wasn’t a question. Sabrina has texted him as soon as she knew. “Why?”

“Um…. I…-- Betty was lost for words. She didn’t know how to respond to him. To tell him that she wouldn’t take money to help him. “It was my first plagiarism case. I’ve never handled such type of cases. I was a criminal lawyer, but handling your case kind of helped me to open myself up to the other genre of cases and so I’m thankful to you.”

“Betty Cooper, you can do absolutely anything once you put your mind to it and Even though I’m glad that my case helped you, you deserve every single zero on that check. You earned it.”

She chuckled at his statement, “There are not many zeroes, Jug. But thank you for saying that. And as for the check I’ll let you make it up to me.”

“How?” He had his smirk back on his lips as he asked Betty narrowing his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” She smiled at him. Her eyes glinting with something he’s seen before. Jughead felt his walls he had built carefully slipping away and did the one thing that he wanted to do all night.

Betty felt his finger lightly gripping her neck. His other hand curled itself around her waist as his mouth landed on hers. Her own arms slid around his neck. Their lips moved slowly at first, testing the waters. He then, oh so gently, scraped his teeth on his lower lip. She gasped at the feeling when he slid his tongue along hers. She lightly swiped her tongue on his lip entering his mouth. They didn’t realize they were moving until Betty felt her back hit the wall beside the entrance to her apartment. They gently parted from each other and looked around themselves, realizing for the first time that they had reached her apartment.

Jughead turned his gaze back to the beautiful blonde still in his arms, almost afraid that this little moment of theirs had come to an end. However, all his worries melted away when Betty whispered, “Would you like to come in?” in his ear. Jughead nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. They both entered the building with their fingers intertwined with each other. Betty led them towards the elevator and pressed the buttons inside. Luckily for them, it was empty. She looked at Jughead and found him looking back at her as they moved towards each other. Jughead stared down at her, eyes searching over her face for any uncertainty but there was a look in deep forest green of her eyes that shooed away all his thoughts. Distracted by his own thoughts he jumps when he feels soft lips pressing against his jaw realising that he has closed his eyes. He moved his lips on her. His hand caressing her left leg, gently pulling it upwards as he pressed himself between her legs. Betty moaned at the sudden contact, slipping her hands in his hair gently tugging on them. They broke apart when they reached their floor. Betty picked up her bag fumbling inside looking for the key. Jughead stepped behind her as the stood in front of her apartment door pressing feather light kisses on her throat. Betty leaned back as his lips moved down her neck towards her shoulder sucking lightly on her pulse. She was near panting when his lips grazed her ear, “Betty?”

She couldn’t form coherent words in her mind, “Yes.” She said breathlessly.

“Open the door.” Jughead chuckled when her eyes flipped open to notice that they still were standing outside her apartment. They entered inside as Betty turned on the lights. Dim yellow glow filling the place making Jughead notice his surroundings. It was exactly Betty and nothing like her at the same time. The walls were pure white with high ceilings. The living room had French windows reflecting the city lights outside. The apartment looked luxurious but cosy at the same time with its hard wood flooring and cream coloured couch with a blue throw on it. It was a beautiful apartment, he thought.

Jughead’s eyes moved back towards the blonde beauty in front of him. Betty moved towards him removing his suit jacket and her black heels. Jughead moved his fingers in her hair removing the hair claw in her hair scraping his fingers on her scalp. They kissed passionately slowly backing towards the hallway bumping into a wall. Jughead groaned, his tongue tangling with hers, his hands sliding up the back of her thighs. Betty leaned back and pulled on his shirt and he lifted a little, letting her pull it off him and she devoured him with her eyes. She pressed against him, grinding to ease the ache between her legs.

“Fuck,” he muttered, trying to gain some sort of control. His hands dug into her hips and forced her harder against him. She raked nails over his abdomen, desperate to touch his skin. She felt him tremble when she moved her fingers gently towards his back. Jughead’s fingers moved to her dress shirt ripping it open. Buttons flinging everywhere and landed on the floor next to his jacket, leaving her bare in a soft navy blue lacy bra and her skirt bunched around her waist. “Fuck me, Jughead.” she gasped, biting his bottom lip gently, then soothing it with her tongue as they moved towards her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i robbed you guys of the sexy times!! However, fret not, I'll try to post it as soon as I can. Not anytime before the next week, though.  
I am in no way a medical expert. That being said, my research is mainly based of few websites and articles and a little knowledge from someone who is currently studying medicine. Do you know how hard it is to ask such questions without telling them why I need to know. Pheww!  
Also, now that they did the dirty, will everything be all merry with them or...?  
Comment below with your thoughts, theories, suggestions, criticisms, basically everything.... they motivate me a lot!! More than you guys can imagine.  
Come chat with me on Twitter : @blackcupboard  
tumble with me @blackcupboardao3  
Follow me on Instagram @blackcupboard_ao3


	11. It doesn't mean anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, who finally posted. I know I'm sorry, I've been MIA lately. But I am back with another chapter.   
So, read on my sweet little pumpkins and tell me how you feel.  
Also, this chapter contains smut. So, if you are not comfortable with that you can skip directly to the last paragraph.

Jughead raked his eyes over her as they entered the bedroom. She looked breathtaking clad in her navy blue bra and her suit skirt bunched around her waist as her legs wrapped around his waist. He dropped her on the bed making her bounce a little. She moved her fingers towards his belt tugging it trying to open the buckle. He caught her hand in his bringing it up towards his mouth leaving feather light kisses on her knuckles, “Slow down, Betts.” His words came out huskily making her insides coil.   
“Please, Juggie.”  
He lowered himself between her legs, pulling down the zipper on her skirt, removing them and throwing it on the floor. She sat up on her knees and moved her hands clicking open his belt buckle, pulling it free from the loops. Betty looked at him through her lashes, opening the button of his black slacks and pulling down the zipper. Jughead caught his breath and moved his hand to her neck tilting her face up with his thumb on her jaw and crashing his lips on her. Betty didn’t know for how long they continued kissing each other eagerly. They all but ripped each other’s remaining scrap of clothes. Jughead moved his kisses down to her neck, sucking the pulse on her neck leaving red angry marks in his wake. His lips trailed down from her collar bone to her breasts. He pulled back to look at her taking a long heavy breath, “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered.   
“Jug” Betty breathed lightly tugging him back on top of him. His hands caressed her sides sliding to her hips. His lips working on her breasts roughly. Betty lost all of her control and arched her back pushing towards his mouth. His hand slid between her thighs just missing exactly where she wanted his hands. Betty arched her hips in frustration, trying to get him to touch her. Jughead smirked at her and oh so lightly scraped his single finger through her folds, making her moan loudly. He slid his fingers inside her finding her dripping wet. Both of them moaned loudly at the intrusion. Jughead slid his fingers in and out of her while rubbing tight circles on her clit making her fall apart within minutes. He let her calm down for a minute or two while repeating the whole process from the beginning. Just as she was about to reach her high for the second time, he withdrew his fingers. Betty whined and opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything, Jughead slammed himself inside of her making her breath hitch.   
“Oh my God.” Betty gasped at the amazing stretch she felt. It took Jughead all his power to not come right then and there. He moved inside of her slowly at first, gradually increasing his speed. He moved his hand between them and rubbed at her little bundle of nerves.   
Betty raked her nails over his shoulders leaving red angry scratches as she came to her high. “I’m close, Jug.”   
“Yes, come with me baby.” Jughead breathed as they both fell apart seconds later. Jughead collapsed on top of her. Her hands raked through his hair as she held him above her. He gently moved to her side lying on his back. They didn’t speak much for a few minutes, basking in afterglow just when it hit Jughead, “I forgot to use a condom.” He said with little hints of panic in his voice.   
“I’m on pill. And I’m clean.”  
“I’m clean too.”  
“I’ll be back.” Betty moved to the bathroom picking up a silk navy robe which was lying on the armchair in the bedroom in the farther corner and sliding it on her frame. Jughead went to use the bathroom after she came back and found her already in the cover having removed the robe. He got under the covers and moved towards her slinging an arm around her waist. He found her resting his head on his chest and his mouth pressing soft kisses on the skin she found. They both drifted to sleep without talking about their recent activities.

Betty woke up on her side facing the windows with an arm slung heavily around her naked waist. She moved her head gently feeling the body pressed to her back. And then just in a second it hit her, Jughead. They slept together last night. Betty closed her eyes tightly and pressed her face further into the pillow. Jughead stirred awake from the sudden movements beside him. Betty felt him waking up and quickly pushed the covers away and slipped her robe back from the night before. She rushed inside the bathroom and splashed water on her face. This was not supposed to happen, she gritted her teeth thinking. Shit shit shit. She somewhat collected herself and went back out to face the storm. Jughead was in the living room wearing his t shirt which was discarded on the floor last night when Betty entered. They looked at each other, not really knowing what to say next so Betty, ever the conversationalist, started. “Oh, good. You’re leaving.”  
“Oh, um… no I was just looking for my clothes.” Jughead’s statement made both of them red and more awkward, if that was even possible, he thought. Betty nodded at him, coming up blank for any further words to speak. For a lawyer, you sure don’t know what to say to people, she kicked herself mentally.   
“Betty, about last night—, she looked up towards him praying with all her might that he would not make this as something more than a drunken one night stand, “I just wanted to say that I um…. It was um… nice and—  
Before he could complete his sentence, Betty said exactly what she was praying, “No, no worries, Jughead. It was a mistake. We both were caught up in the moment and it just happened. It won’t happen again. Just one time thing.”  
“Yes. Totally. My thoughts exactly. We were both celebrating and it was just in the moment.” Jughead shimmied back into his slacks and stood there awkwardly until Betty asked, “Breakfast?”

Jughead entered Betty’s office building with a purpose. His hands holding a stack of papers. He had received these papers, which apparently were just a formality for closing the case, to be signed and returned back to Betty’s office but they seemed to be a good opportunity as to get his answers from her. It had been three days since their little rendezvous. They had not talked about it since the awkward breakfast talk. They both had agreed that it was a onetime thing. Neither of them said that they didn’t feel anything. Or maybe both of them were just lying to themselves. Deep down, they both know they can’t stay away from each other. They can’t control themselves around each other. They have this magnetism between them, drawing each other together, no matter how hard they try to pull away.  
When Jughead enters in her office she seems submerged in her work. Swimming in between files and papers and staring furiously at her laptop. Without looking up she started ordering, “Bella, please give me the Hoppers’ ca—. Oh... um sorry. I didn’t...” Betty halted her words as soon as she craned her neck up.  
“Look? Yeah, I just wanted to drop these papers. I’ve read and signed them all. So...”  
“Yeah, you should expect a check for court expenses and damages anytime this week.”  
Jughead nodded and stood their looking around her office searching for words to ask her about certain new facts Sabrina had told him a day ago. “Why didn’t you except the check I had sent to you via Sabrina?” He decided to ask her right away rather than beating around the bush.   
Betty looked at him in confusion when it clicked her. “Oh... It was....”  
Jughead didn’t know why he felt this anger inside of him but it managed to show itself in every single word he was speaking. “I am not a charity case. I might not be banking as much as you but I earn enough to afford a lawyer and pay their fees. You can keep your little favours to yourself.”  
“Shut up.” Betty stood up and walked towards him. “I didn’t accept you check because your publishing house had already sent a check in favour of the firm. And it’s violation of my contract to accept any kind of payment separately from the clients. I got my fees from that check.” Jughead stood speechless wondering how he misunderstood things when Betty stepped a little closer. “I know you are doing amazing Jughead. I couldn’t be more proud of you.” Her eyes flickered down for a second and then back up to find a glazed look on his face.   
“I’m sorry. I guess I misunderstood you and Sabrina too.” He too stepped closer now leaving just enough distance for one of them could lean in and the deal would be done. A sudden buzz from Betty’s phone broke their little bubble jumping them apart. Betty looked down towards the offending noise from the table to inspect it.   
“I um, I was actually closing up for the day and go home and have dinner. Would you like to join? That is if you want, no pressure whatsoever.” Betty said sceptically folding papers and files and stuffing them in her bag.   
“Yeah. Yes, of course.”  
They left her office, boarding the empty elevator with awkward silence. They both slipped inside Betty’s car and drove quietly out on the road. They chatted mindlessly about music, books, their jobs, teetering on the intangible boundaries they’ve set up around themselves.   
“Yeah, they were very reckless while all of their bedroom games. And this was not even the first incident which ended with them being in hospital.” They were discussing one of Betty’s weird cases of the month.  
“Wow, I didn’t know people were that much into kinks. But, well good for them.” Jughead laughed.  
“Actually, not really. I had one case where the couple were practicing artificial asphyxiation while fucking on their vanity and he actually ended up choking her. He was charged with second degree murder.”  
“Well, luckily for him, you are an excellent attorney.”  
They both were laughing loudly, forgetting all about the past they’ve had ten years ago.   
“I mean who even does that. Like what you forgot that your wife couldn’t breathe.”  
“Hey, don’t kink shame them.” Jughead’s smirk stretched into a wide grin. “Everyone has their kinks. You do too.”  
“What! No, I don’t. I don’t have any kinks.” Betty said mocking offence.   
“Umm. Yes. Yes, you do.” Jughead said as they entered Betty’s apartment building’s basement parking. They exited the car and entered the elevator for her apartment.   
“That is just a lie. What kinks could I possibly have?” Betty pressed the buttons inside the elevator.   
“Oh yeah.” Jughead moved towards her backing her towards the corner. “So, you don’t like when you are told what a good girl you are.” Betty’s cheeks turned red. She averted her eyes and looked towards the red button on the panel. “What about the time when we did it in the kitchen, or the bathtub or your parents’ office?” His breath fanned over her making her week in the knees.   
“That was.... that was a long time ago.” Betty’s breath hitched as she looked back towards him.   
“So, you don’t like that now?” Jughead moved back a little only to be pulled back with Betty crashing her lips on his as. They kissed each other desperately. Their hands gripping hair, tongue sliding against each others’ frantically trying to remove their clothes as they entered her apartment and proceeded to snatch clothes from each other. They moved towards the hall towards her bedroom but never actually made it there. She jumped a little and wrapped her legs around his waist, supporting her back on the wall, his kisses travelling from her neck to her collarbone and her chest leaving dark purple marks in his wake. He entered her in one fast motion groaning at the tightness he felt around him. They both moaned each other’s name as he continued moving in and out of her fast. “Touch yourself.” Jughead ordered as he attacked her lips with his own. Betty’s fingers moved between them as she rubbed circles over herself crying out in pleasure. They both reached their high together moaning loudly.   
They cleaned themselves up, visiting bathroom separately, cuddling up on the couch with Jughead in his boxers and Betty wearing the t-shirt he was wearing before their abrupt romp. They ate pizza for dinner while watching cheesy Netflix movies. None of them made any comment to talk about what they were doing or what is this new dynamic which they have seemed to fallen into, falling into old habits without even knowing.

Not just this once or twice, their secret rendezvous’ continued over weeks.  
“This doesn’t mean anything.” Betty panted while ripping off the buttons of his shirt.  
“Absolutely, not.”   
These being the only words they exchanged over the course of weeks they met. It was like they both tried to avoid as much as communication as possible instead letting their bodies do all the talking. Deep down both of them knew they were setting up themselves to hurt. They both knew that they haven’t been able to move on, still very much in love with each other. 

**********  
Veronica entered her apartment after handling tiresome meetings and saw Jughead and her husband perched on her living room couch playing video games.   
“Hey, Ronnie. You’re back. We ordered some pizza.” Archie stood up and slid his hands along Veronica’s waist kissing her lightly. “I, actually have to go right now to the meeting with a producer. Bye babe. Bye Jughead.” Jughead saluted with two fingers and also stood up.   
“I should go too.” He said just as Veronica caught his wrist and pushed him down back on the couch.   
“Wha—  
“You are not going anywhere. In fact, you and I are going have a little talk.” Veronica removed her louboutins and lowered herself beside him.  
“You don’t need to manhandle me. I bruise easy.”  
Veronica rolled her eyes and continued, “How are you?”  
“Why do I get a feeling that I am in trouble?” Jughead felt like he was back in high school and was about to receive detention for a week.  
“Cut the crap, Jones and answer me, straight.”  
“I am okay.”  
“And how is Betty?” Oh no. That’s what this is about, Jughead thought kicking himself mentally.  
“How am I supposed to know that?” He averted his eyes and concentrated on the gaming console in front of him.  
“Okay, let me rephrase. What is going on between the two of you?” Veronica raised her perfectly groomed brow at him questionably.  
“Nothing!” Jughead said a little too fast. “Nothing is going on between us. Why would you ask that?” Veronica just stared at him searching his face for answers. “Did.... Did Betty say something?” He asked skeptically.  
“No. She didn’t. Was she supposed to say something?”   
“I don’t know. I don’t know anything.” He said. “I have things to do. So, I’ll leave.” He stood up and made a beeline for the exit door. Veronica waved her bye and smirked thinking about her idiot friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? What do you think. Tell me in the comments below. Please tell me if what is your preference on sexual scenes. Like too graphic or just subtle mentions. If what I wrote is okay or do I need to improve. This is my first time writing smut so all your suggestions and thoughts means a lot. They motivate me a lot as well. I would love to hear your thoughts, theories, suggestions or literally anything to talk to me on Twitter @blackcupboard and on tumblr @blackcupboard_ao3.   
Connect with me <3...

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? no? yes? tell me.... Comment your suggestions. What other things you'd like to see. How can I improve. please comment it all. Please Leave Kudos if you liked it. Thank you so much.


End file.
